


summer's here (you want to feel somebody)

by archmaestergilly



Series: Jonsa Drabblefest [7]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Day 7, F/M, Future Fic, Post-Canon, a lot of silliness, jonsadrabbles 2018, word count: 200-300
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 12:40:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13998543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/archmaestergilly/pseuds/archmaestergilly
Summary: It’s summer. It’s hot. Jon is thirsty. Sansa is thirsty too but not for water.day 7: summer





	summer's here (you want to feel somebody)

**Author's Note:**

> i was going to write for other prompts but they got so long for a drabble, so i wrote this silly ficlet instead. happy reading!

Opening the door to his chambers, Jon goes straight to the basin and splashes cool water to his face and sweat-slicked chest. He has been helping out with the repairing of one of the outer gates, and by mid-day it’s as if the seven hells have come all at once to Winterfell.

Out of the corner of his eyes he spies Sansa, lounging on the settee in front of an open window. Beads of sweat sprinkles her skin, the top of her breasts heaving with slow breaths as she freshens herself with one of those delicate fans women like to use. Jon feels his throat dry.

“A hot day, isn’t it?” she sighs lazily.

Jon goes back to his basin, “Can you fetch me some drinks?”

Sansa looks away from the window, at last gazing at him. She just stares for a moment, and then she gets up and hands him a glass of ice water.

He drinks it all in three large gulps, quenching his thirst. Sansa is still looking at him, or at least, his body.

“You okay, love? You look flushed.”

Steadily, her gaze trails up to his neck, his jaw, his lips, and finally, his eyes. There’s a scorching look in them, warmer even than the summer air. Jon swallows.

“Do you want me to get you more water?”

“No, not water.”

Suddenly her hands loop around his neck, her mouth on his ear whispering heavily, “I want you, Jon.”

All blood rushing south, he throws her over his shoulder and drops her on their bed.

It’s going to be hotter today.

 

**Author's Note:**

> leave a comment if you like! <3


End file.
